Child of Destiny
by IsabellaHeat
Summary: *A/U Swan Queen* Regina was always the apple of her father's eye so when he is captured by the citizens of fairytale world and put in a prison in a mine she goes to bargain for his life. When she falls for a white knight, her world is turned inside out.
1. Prologue

**Child of Destiny**

Prologue:

"What's wrong fair lady?" The beautiful girl crying at the spinning wheel looked up in shock. A strange man was standing in front of her, his greyish skin sparkling in the light from the torches as he grinned at her sitting practically atop the spinning wheel she was to use.

"My father and I, we told the King I can spin straw into gold but I cannot. I don't know what to do. He says he'll kill me if I don't do this." The strange man cocked his head to one side studying her pretty features.

"I will make you a deal fair lady. For your necklace, I will spin the straw into gold for you."

"My necklace," The girl touched the necklace at her throat. It was a pretty piece passed down to her by her mother before she died.

"Just the necklace is all it will take." The man promised.

"All right; you have a deal." The little man grinned and nodded holding out his hand.

The beautiful young woman handed it over watching the strange little man beginning to spin so easily. The straw in the room easily became the gold they'd claimed she could spin. The next night the same thing took place only this time the little man asked for her ring which was another heirloom of her family. She willingly gave it to him and the bigger room became filled with gold. On the last night the King a handsome soft spoken man promised to marry the beautiful girl if she would spin this room into gold and she would never have to spin again.

The girl gladly agreed for really who wouldn't want to marry a King? And she was especially happy with the thought that finally she would gain the title and wealth she had always wanted those she should've had since birth but wasn't given due to poverty. She was willing to do whatever the strange little man asked even when his yellow eyes focused on her stomach.

"I want your first child for this room of gold."

"My child," The girl touched her empty belly, staring at the man.

He grinned and nodded, "Your baby for the gold; simple as that. You can have other children."

The girl nibbled her lip reaching up to touch her reddish curls. "All right my first born child for the room of gold." Really how could she refuse? The little man was right she could have more children and her husband would be a King. What was there to be against?

The man grinned, "As you wish your majesty."

* * *

**20 Years Later**

Regina raced the horse towards the jump leaning forward on the horse's bare back as he easily cleared the jump. She'd been riding for years and at this point it was difficult to tell her from the horse though she was certainly the more beautiful of the two. That wasn't to say her stead wasn't beautiful. Her father had bought the horse for her when she was just twelve years old and they had been constant companions ever since especially since her father was away on business a lot. It was a beautiful day for riding, the sun shone down on the lush valley that hid their mountaintop palace from the world. High mountains surrounded the castle in all directions leaving this place as the only place away from all of civilization. To Regina who had known no other home it was a place right out of a fairytale for lack of a better word. The valley was always lush with the summer rains and in the snow absolutely breath-taking with it's snow capped mountains. She was happy here no one would be able to tell otherwise. She would always be happy here as long as she lived.

She turned the horse planning to head for the next jump when she heard clapping. She pulled the reins of the horse and turned to where her father was standing.

To most he was a scary sight, she knew how people feared the man even her brother Baelfire whom she'd never met had left because of his own fear of him. But to Regina he was the only person she'd ever truly loved and she was always willing to look past his flaws to see the man underneath the mask of crazed sorcerer that he always wore.

"Daddy." She smiled, a truly beautiful sight as she swung down from the back of the horse dropping the reins since she knew he wouldn't go far and running to embrace her father. She knew he wasn't her real father. She had been abandoned by her parents on the side of the road. Her father had found her and took her in. She was always grateful to him for that. She owed him her life and he always seemed willing to do anything for her.

The grin would've sent men running in terror did nothing to frighten off the daughter he'd raised from the time he'd taken her from the Queen to now.

"You ride beautifully Gina." He was the only one that called her by a shortened version of her name.

She flushed pleased with his praise. She loved to make him proud of her.

"Thank you Daddy. I'm so glad you're home. I've missed you so much." She embraced him tenderly and he slid his strong wiry arms around her in return.

"Have you been terribly bored without me my dear?" Rumplestilskin bowed playfully to her watching as she dipped into a bow of her own since the breeches she wore wouldn't look proper for a curtsey.

"Yes horribly. But now that you are home I'll be much more entertained. You promised to teach me more magic."

"Did I?" He tapped his finger against his bottom lip looking at his daughter with his golden eyes.

"Yes." Regina's smile was easy infectious. She was such a happy child.

"Then I believe I'll have to do just that while I'm home."

"When do you have to leave again?" Regina asked her pretty bow lips drawing down into a frown.

"Soon, but not quite yet," He promised motioning for her to take the horse's reins.

They walked quietly back up to the small brown colored barn atop the hill enjoying the silence just as much as if they were talking together. Rumplestilskin hadn't wanted a daughter truth be told but now that he had her he couldn't imagine his life without her. When he had made the deal with Queen Cora all those years ago his visions had told him the queen would give birth to a son not a daughter. He was excited at the thought of having a son. He'd lost Baelfire so long ago that a replacement would've been wonderful to have. But when he'd forced Cora to turn over her baby girl he'd stared into impossibly trusting wide brown eyes and he'd fallen. He had big plans for his little girl who displayed more than her fair share of magical talents.

At first he'd planned merely to make a deal with a childless couple for the child to get what he truly wanted but when he'd gone to do just that the child began to wail and bright blue sparks appeared from her fingertips. He couldn't let her go then. She was magical and if she was displaying that amount of talent at infancy then he had to make certain to nurture it. He'd taken the child for his own and guarded her jealously. Letting no one but a nursemaid near her and only because he was unable to feed the child and be there for her as he was required to make other arrangements for his deals.

"Daddy," Regina's musical voice broke into his thoughts, "What are you thinking about?"

Rumplestilskin shook his head smiling at his daughter, "Nothing child. Just contemplating all the things I would like to do with you before I have to leave again."

"I wish I could go with you. It's lonely here without you." Regina smiled sadly at him, "But I understand you have your work and I must make do."

"Yes that's very true my Gina." The grin was back, "But this time I won't stay away for so long."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Regina's smile was no longer sad. Her father always kept his promises to her. Never once had he ever broken one and she trusted him to do just as he said he would without fail.

"What do you say we go up to the palace and get some lunch? You look famished and I'm sure you've been out riding for a long time."

"I have, thank you for thinking of me." Regina's manners were as always perfect. He'd taught her to respect her elders, particularly him.

"Let's go inside then. Unbridle your horse and put him out to pasture."

"Yes sir." Regina agreed easily.

Rumplestilskin watched as his daughter moved around, her braided hair beginning to come undone from the tricks she'd been performing. At first he'd been against her riding, not wanting her to do anything that could hurt her. She'd already been hurt once before when a magic spell had gone wrong and cut her beautiful face. He'd never forgiven himself for letting it happen. It didn't make her any less beautiful, if anything it enhanced her beauty making her stand out but he knew it hurt her to have it there and even now he would sometimes catch her studying the scar in a mirror frowning and trying to figure out how to get rid of it.

Regina stepped back towards him as soon as she'd shut the gate to keep the horse in its pasture and together they walked back up to the palace in companionable silence.

* * *

Author's Notes: So this little dandy thing has been rolling around in my brain for a while. Since my little story Held in Stasis is winding down I knew I needed something to write and this wouldn't leave me alone. It's very A/U I know. I did that on purpose. Sort of a what if story and yes Emma will be making an appearance just not as Snow and Charming's daughter, I saw no other way around that. Sorry to those that prefer her that way. Uh for those that haven't read any of my other stories please check them out. Held in Stasis seems to be the most popular without a doubt. But I'd appreciate feedback on Bindings of Glass and Stained Glass Heart. If this one doesn't seem to get popular like Held in Stasis I may just scrap it and come up with something else so just let me know what you think. You guys are pretty damn awesome about that and I always appreciate it. So yeah just let me know whether to keep it or scrap it. ~ Bella


	2. Chapter 1

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 1

Regina settled at the piano watching her father spinning. He always took comfort in spinning. She settled her long fingers on the piano keys. It wasn't something she took great joy in like riding but her father insisted she'd learned when she was younger and she knew he enjoyed her playing. She was a perfectionist and though she didn't relish the piano she did know how to play very well. She took a few moments to settle herself and then began to slowly play, a mournful tune that soon turned happy and then went back to sounding sad. Her father liked those best.

The room they were in was a comfortable one, pretty high windows covered with thick curtains that she'd pulled back even though her father preferred not to let the sunlight in. She knew it made him uncomfortable but for her he'd allow her to pull the thick burgundy and gold curtains back to allow her the light. He knew she liked it better than seeing by torches. As she pumped the gold pedals of the piano to hold out a note here and there, her feet brushed against the thick rugs that kept the marble floor from being so freezing in the winter. Her father's straw pile was set up in the corner, near his familiar spinning wheel. She could vaguely remember as a child crawling towards and almost pricking herself on the spindle. Her father had been so angry with her for almost hurting herself like that. He never lifted a hand to her but he did gently reprimand her by popping her on the hand and then taking her onto his lap and speaking to her softly about her mistake. She of course came near the spindle again but she was much more careful and she didn't ever try to touch the sharp point again.

She glanced over seeing the wheel spinning and her father's far off look. She knew the wheel often helped his visions and she wondered what he was seeing that he seemed so intent on. A devilish smile spread across his lips as he stopped the wheel and blinked. Looking at her, "Why did you stop playing Gina?"

"I'm sorry, I got distracted." Regina looked down at the keys. "What was your vision about this time Daddy?"

"Something very interesting," He was always vague with his visions he didn't want his daughter to worry about him. He giggled a bit, a high pitched sound that most people shivered when they heard it but not his beautiful Regina.

Regina merely smiled and gave a small bow of her head, "I hope everything works out in your favor Daddy."

"It will daughter." He promised picking up more straw and beginning to spin again.

Regina watched him for a few moments before he began to spin again and she laid her fingers back on the keys and continued to play. These quiet nights were much better when he was here to enjoy them with her. She hated to be alone but she often was. Her father didn't trust people around her. She had only met two people outside of him in her lifetime. Her nursemaid/governess and the cook her father employed. He kept everyone else away from her telling her she was too beautiful and innocent. People would try to take advantage of her. She didn't understand why he hated the thought of her around other people but because she owed him so much and she adored him for everything he'd ever done for her she never questioned his words and did as he asked staying within the palace walls or on the grounds.

Nights were the hardest though, especially when her father was gone. During the day she could go riding or find some way to entertain herself so her loneliness wasn't so prominent but at night when she was alone in her rooms it was almost all consuming. Her rooms were very different from the rest of the palace, high windows with gauzy turquoise curtains that didn't hide the light unlike the thickness of the curtains in every room her father liked to be in. Her rooms were light and airy with a few mirrors scattered around. Her father hated mirrors, she didn't understand why since she didn't think he was hideous but he always seemed to avoid them when he was forced to enter her rooms. She never minded even offering to cover them a few times but he'd always smiled at her thoughtfulness and told her not to worry about it. It was only temporary that he was there and these were her rooms she should do as she pleased. Everything about her rooms was more for her comfort then the richness of it. Her wrought iron bed had a beautiful apple tree design with thick apples hanging from its branches on it. Her father knew how much she'd relished the sweet apples he would bring her and so when she'd began to sleep in a bed instead of a crib he'd brought her the bed. She would often lay in bed looking out the windows at the stars and wondering when her father would be back or when she'd be allowed to go with him on his frequent trips. It wasn't that she was anxious to leave her home, far from it but she missed her father desperately and she wouldn't mind meeting someone her own age.

She rose to her feet once the last notes of the piano died off and she smiled at her father, "I'm going to go to bed Daddy. Do you need anything from me?" She always asked if there was anything she could do for him before she left for bed. It was like a ritual for them.

Rumplestilskin shook his head, his lank hair flying around his face, "No my Gina. I'm fine. Sleep well, have pleasant dreams."

"I will Daddy. Good night." She didn't know if her father ever slept. She'd never seen him in a bed before and if he did he was always up before her and slept long after she went to bed.

* * *

Dreams were strange things especially for a beautiful girl kept innocent from the world. When she was young the strange dreams came. Some were different from others especially when she began to get older. In them she was lying in bed and there was a strange person she couldn't tell if they were male or female but they were touching her and she was responding to it in strange ways that made her blush brightly in the light of day. Tonight's dream was no different starting out that same way as always, tender lips and hands sliding over her body in ways she was completely unfamiliar with.

She had no idea why the person on top of her was touching her in such a fashion but she didn't mind it. Actually it was quite nice. She would lay there allowing the person to touch her body in ways no one ever had. She never understood just where this was coming from.

She was nervous and awkward feeling about it come morning, flushed and panting for no apparent reason. She never understood what they meant but tonight was different. Tonight the figure on top of her had a shape which was decidedly female. When she opened her eyes the next morning though the only thing she could remember about her dream lover was it was a woman and she had the greenest eyes out of anyone she'd ever seen. Admittedly that was only three people but still the sentiment stuck. She wondered if the person touching her in her dreams was some sort of demon sent to torment her. She'd never told anyone about her dreams finding them too embarrassing to share. She had considered asking her father when they started but in the end decided it wasn't worth the embarrassment and she didn't want to feel awkward with him.

So she kept it to herself and dealt with them in the only way she knew how, ignoring them. She watched the sun cresting the horizon over the mountains her bedroom overlooked. She smiled and slid to her feet brushing her palms over her nightgown to make sure it was covering her decently before she pressed her hand to the cold glass watching the sun hit the dew gathered on the grass. It was going to be another lovely day. She wondered if she could convince her father to go riding with her. It was rare that he ever used a horse being magical and not having to use regular means of transportation but he was still willing to indulge her since he knew she liked to ride so much. She picked up her brush from her vanity as she brushed by before pushing open the glass doors to the terrace and enjoying some sunlight. It was too pretty a day to be sitting inside even at this hour. No one was around so she didn't need to worry about covering up her night dress which wasn't very scandalous in the first place. She ran the brush through her long hair contemplating whether to leave it long or put it up today. Her father liked it when she braided it down her back and she often wore that hairstyle when he was around because he always complimented her on it. Maybe she would do that today? She sighed as the brush snagged and she carefully worked the knot out with nimble fingers. She had the hands to spin, her father said so, but he never taught her how and she had never really ever asked to learn. She wasn't one to sit at the spindle all day. She liked to be doing something rather hands on. That's why he'd been teaching her how to do big things with magic. He'd taught her various potions and salves, he'd shown her how to call forth great beasts to defend herself, and he had even shown her how to make plants grow so that she was never without food. He was always making sure she was taken care of even if he was certain the events that would require her to take care of herself never came to pass.

So it was with this in mind that Regina walked through the hallways and down the main staircase to have breakfast with her father as she did every morning when he was here. She wasn't shocked however to see him moving towards the large wooden front doors. He'd left her a note near the large vase of flowers on the small table in the middle of the hall she was sure telling her he'd been called away on business yet again and would be back soon just as he'd promised.

"Daddy," She called causing him to turn towards her with a sad smile. "Must you leave right now? Can you stay for breakfast at least?"

"No Gina. I'm afraid I can't. I have…business to conduct that will take me away for a bit but I promised you I'd be back as soon as I could."

"I know. You always keep your promises." Regina forced a small sad smile. "I don't want you to go but I understand. Please be careful and come home safely?"

Rumplestilskin merely smiled and bowed lowly to his daughter getting a small giggle from her, "of course my dear lady."

Regina watched sadly as her father walked out the door and disappeared in a puff of smoke. She frowned and sighed not really hungry anymore. She wasn't ready to see him go again so soon but she knew her father's dealings were important. She never knew what he did while he was away but she knew whatever they were they provided her with the life she'd been given and she wouldn't take that lightly. She climbed back upstairs intending to change into her riding habit so she could go riding. Her father would be angry at her for not eating but she really couldn't help it. The loneliness suppressed her appetite. She shook her head, her long black braid flying and hitting both her shoulders before settling once again down her back. No use thinking about it, it wouldn't bring him back it was best to just try and find ways to entertain herself so that she wouldn't be unhappy until her father came home. That was the best thing she could do.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: So sorry this didn't get posted up sooner. My wife's family had us over for dinner and I couldn't pass up the chance to see my niece and newborn nephew. I was trying to get this thing edited but I'm sure there are a few mistakes. I'm pleased to see it's going over so well. Thanks for the reviews guys! Keep them coming! And I'll work on this in between Held in Stasis which once it wraps I intend to go back to Bindings and work on it along with this one. Hopefully things will get done sooner rather than later. Okay enough rambling...let me know what you think yeah? ~ Bella


	3. Chapter 2

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 2

A week went by then two. At the end of the third week Regina knew something was wrong. Her father wouldn't have promised to come home quickly unless he knew he could keep it. He never broke his promises especially to her. Something happened she was determined to find out what. She knew her father would be angry with her well beyond angry, he would be livid with her. He didn't want his little girl to ever leave the palace they lived in. But she had to know what happened to him she had to know that he was all right and not hurt somewhere with no one that would help him.

She packed her bags carefully over a period of days. She didn't want the cook now the only person other than her in the palace to try and stop her. Rosmerta was an older woman in her late sixties with no family to speak of. She was quiet and kept to herself which made her an ideal candidate to serve the master of the palace and his daughter. She would keep a close eye out though on Regina especially when her father was away. He didn't want her to get in any mischief that he wasn't there to monitor and make sure she wouldn't get hurt. She set out in the early morning hours knowing Rosmerta would be baking fresh bread which would take a bit of her concentration. It gave Regina ample time to slip away towards the barn and saddle her horse.

Riding away didn't prove to be a problem. Her father hadn't warded the grounds only the palace. He was paranoid only to some extent and Regina could easily slip through the weaker areas within the palace with a little push from her own magic. She was grateful for that. It took most of the morning to fully get off the grounds but once she had she had to stop and try to figure out just how she was going to get down. The mountains not only provided beautiful scenery but they were also dangerous. Choosing not ride but walk with the horse's reins clutched in her hands was obviously a wise decision. The mountain road was very thin in some places, almost non-existent. She would walk with her back pressed against the stone leading the horse carefully over each step. When they finally reached the bottom of the large mountain she looked up taking a breath of the very different air. The scent of pines and forest was so different than what she was used to. It wasn't that she minded it far from it, it was just different and she didn't know what to make of it.

Slowly she pulled the horse's reins over his head and tugged herself up into the saddle. The sun was shining brightly in the sky, mid-afternoon truly a pretty sight. She wondered what direction she should go. Glancing around everything looked the same and she wondered for not the first time if she should just forget about this and go back up the mountain. But she'd already gotten this far she didn't want to go home empty handed and though her father would be angry she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride at herself for being able to come so far when she was certain she would've never been able to otherwise.

Decision clearly made to not turn back she decided on a whim to head west. The sun set in the west she figured the light would last longer that direction. The trees were so tall and thick as they made their way through the forest at her behest. Birds chirped happily flitting about from high tree branches to low branches. A few deer scattered as they made their way into a clearing and Regina couldn't keep the smile off her face this was exactly how she imagined her first trip away from home being. So pretty and comfortable; she didn't feel unsafe in the woods far from it. She felt a strange sense of comfort here. Her father had once told her magic can be found in all living creatures only certain creatures had the ability to tap into that power and they were among those lucky few. She liked that they both shared in that ability. It made her feel very close to him.

As night began to fall she began to get a bit nervous. It was one thing to be in the woods during the day but a whole other thing to be in them at night. She kept pushing though not wanting to stop in a place she wasn't sure was safe at night. An owl hooted nearby, the moonlight shining through the trees down on her. Regina drew her green cloak up shivering a bit. It was a nice spring day but nights were still a bit chilly and the damp from dew was beginning to set in. She shifted hearing something strange but unable to put her finger on whether or not it was just a sound in the night. She had never been outside at night especially not in the woods. They were dangerous her father always demanded she be indoors when the sun set even if she was on the palace grounds.

A stick cracked nearby and she gasped digging her heels into the horse's sides urging him to take off at a fast pace. The wind whipped around her as she hunched over in the saddle not wanting a low tree branch to knock her off the galloping horse. It was a perilous situation but she didn't know what was out in the woods that may be able to harm her. The forest was beginning to clear becoming less trees and more fields until she literally galloped into a small village. Clapboard houses and a few large wooden buildings were scattered here and there. She slowed the horse to a walk and looked around figuring she would do best to find somewhere she could stay for the night. She'd brought enough gold with her to pay for herself should the need arise and she was grateful she'd had that kind of forethought.

A few horses were hitched out front of a large building in the center of the little town that displayed a sign saying Inn and Tavern. Regina sighed knowing it was late and she may not even be able to get a room but figuring she'd best give it a shot or end up having to stay outdoors. She really didn't want to have to sleep outside. It was too cold to be comfortable and she doubted she'd get any sleep at all.

Carefully not wanting to make a whole lot of noise she walked up the three steps and the small porch that led into the building. She pushed the door open and looked around. An older man was behind the bar with a brown looking rag in his hand. He was scrubbing at the well-worn beaten up bar he was standing behind. An older woman with brown streaked grey hair was putting chairs up on the table. Clearly they were closing up for the night. They both turned to look at her as she stepped inside closing the door behind her.

"Excuse me I'm sorry for interrupting I know you're probably closing down for the night." She began hesitatingly. This was the first time she'd ever spoken to strangers.

"Did you need a room for the night dear?" The older woman asked. When she stepped around the battered table she was stacking chairs on Regina was able to see that she was a large woman not fat but one clearly accustomed to doing her fair share of hard labor. She wrung her large hands on her dirty looking apron she wore over her roughly spun blue dress.

"Yes ma'am. I'm very sorry for interrupting again."

"That's quite all right. Have you had something to eat yet? I'm sure we can rustle you up something in that kitchen of ours." The woman motioned to the man behind the counter who rolled his eyes but disappeared behind the small door off to the right side of the bar. He had to duck to get in being rather tall and broad but somehow he made it.

"I'm Althea and that's my husband Goren. We own the tavern and inn." She smiled kindly at Regina who gave her a small smile in return.

"Thank you for doing this for me. I'm Regina."

"It's no problem dear. We don't get a lot of people traveling through here so it's nice to have some business."

"Where is here exactly?" Regina asked, "I'm unfamiliar with the land." She added.

"Why this is Brahams. We're about two days west of Miner's End in the Kingdom belonging to Princess Cinderella."

"Oh. So this Miner's End is on the border or is Brahams on the border?"

Althea blinked and smiled at her, "We're on the border between Cinderella's Kingdom and King James and Queen Snow White's kingdom."

"Oh. Well that sounds like a very nice place to be." Regina smiled having no clue whom these people the woman was talking about were but guessing they were nice people. Who could tell?

The woman blinked cocking her head as she studied the beauty in front of her. "You're not from around here are you dear?"

Regina blushed and shrugged, "No ma'am I'm not. I'm actually looking for my father. He's been missing for about a month now and I want to know what's happened to him."

"Oh you poor dear; your father is missing? That's just terrible. What is his name? Perhaps we can help you search for him."

Regina smiled, "Well to be honest I don't even have a clue where to start searching for him."

"Of course. And I'm certain you are exhausted. Let's get you settled for the night and we'll talk about all this in the morning."

"Thank you ma'am; I really do appreciate this so much."

"Nonsense you seem like such a nice girl. Your father clearly raised you right."

"Yes ma'am he did." Regina agreed moving to the bar where Althea disappeared yelling for her husband to bring Regina something to eat and find her a room key so that away she would have a place to sleep for the night.

"I know it's not much but it's all we've got." Althea motioned Regina through the door. The room was just as rough as the rest of the town appeared to be but the bed did look comfortable and frankly Regina was too tired to really care about comforts at the moment. "The bathroom is down the hall third door on your right. If you'd like a bath, let me know and I'll get some water heated up for you. Other than that I think everything else is pretty self-explanatory."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you very much for this. How much do I owe you?"

"That'll be five shillings which will include both your meals."

"That's awfully low." Regina murmured but nodded, "Of course. Here." She reached into her little leather handbag and removed a plain white purse. She untied the strings and pulled out two gold coins. "How about this instead?" She smiled at the woman. "It's all I have."

"My dear this is way too much." Althea's eyes were wide.

"It's all I have." Regina shrugged. "Take it and use it for the kindness you've shown me."

"I'll take one gold piece. You keep the other."

Regina opened her mouth and then nodded, "Yes ma'am. Thank you."

"You're quite welcome." Althea smiled at her, "Be sure not to flash that purse around much. A girl carrying that much gold could get herself killed."

"Yes ma'am. I'll be careful." Regina promised watching as the woman tucked the coin into her apron and left quietly. She locked the door upon Althea leaving and untied her cloak. Her body was aching from her adventure and truly it was just beginning. She was excited to see what would await her the next day. She fell back on the rough wooden bed. It wasn't nearly as luxurious as her bed at home but she would make do. She had a father to find after all and that meant she may have to give up some of the comforts she was used to.

* * *

Author's Notes: damn this would've gone up sooner but I didn't get many reviews! *pouts* You guys are going to have to do better if you want more! Anyways this one shouldn't be as long as Held in Stasis but hopefully will be just as interesting. I'm having fun writing it. So that's a plus. Let me know what you guys think for the next chapter yes? ~ Bella


	4. Chapter 3

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 3

Regina walked slowly down the stairs early the next morning. She'd managed to sleep quite well on the shelf like bed but she hadn't been bothered by it. She did need to get going though; her father was waiting for her wherever he may be. She trailed her hand along the beat up wooden banister, the stairs creaking under her slight weight as she hopped down the stairs. She had her little leather shoulder bag on her arm along with her cloak that was thrown haphazardly around her shoulders. Her father would scream at her for not being ready if he saw her in such a state but right now she was more intent to get to him then to worry about that.

"Good morning Althea." She greeted the older woman who looked like she'd been up and doing chores since the sun had come up.

"Good morning Regina. How did you sleep dear?"

"Wonderful thank you very much." Regina bowed her head lightly, her father taught her to respect her elders and she stuck to those lessons very closely. Plus people seemed to be more willing to help her if she respected them.

"That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Now that you're awake we'll have Goren get you some breakfast going and then we'll see what we can do about finding that missing father of yours."

"You remembered?" Regina's easy smile lit up her beautiful face.

"Of course I did." Althea smiled back at her. "You just sit down where you're comfortable and I'll be right back with something for you to eat."

"Thank you ma'am," Regina dipped into a small bow before moving to a back table. She'd left her hair unbraided today it flowed down her back in thick waves of inky darkness falling almost to her waist.

"Here we are dear. Let's get you fed and ready to go." Althea reappeared carrying a wooden plate and utensils.

"Thank you I really appreciate it." Regina immediately dug in happily munching the food in front of her. She was famished after her adventure yesterday even though she'd eaten dinner being away from home seemed to have helped her work up an appetite.

"Now that you're through child tell me about this father of yours." Althea smiled and settled beside her studying Regina's beautiful features. She could tell just by looking at her that she was some noble of some sort. She was too pretty and well-dressed not to be but she was a bit shocked that the young woman was looking for her missing father surely there was someone else that could do this for her? Perhaps if they were able to reunite father and daughter quickly her father would offer them a reward of some sort? It was a nice thought but Althea wasn't merely concerned with the money she was also concerned for the girl herself. It was dangerous for any young woman to be out by themselves let alone one as naïve as Regina seemed to be.

"Well he's a businessman. He deals with contracts and such. He's always away but he promised me he would come home quickly this time so when he didn't I got concerned and came looking for him. I honestly have no idea where he went or why so it may be a bit difficult to find him."

"You didn't mention his name last night did you? I don't remember."

Regina hesitated. Her father had always told her that names had power and not to give hers lightly. If it wasn't impolite she wouldn't have offered her name to the Inn/Tavern owner's wife but she felt she must after the kindness the older woman had offered her. Now she hesitated to give out her father's but it would be difficult to keep it from the woman who was willing to try and help her find him. "It's…Rumplestilskin."

The color drained from the woman's face. She made a crossing type motion as though to ward off some demon. "I'm sorry child. I believe I heard you wrong. Did you say your father was the demon Rumplestilskin?"

Regina blinked her brow furrowing. "My father isn't a demon and yes that's his name."

"I didn't even know that monster had a child let alone anything else." The woman muttered getting to her feet.

"Yes I'm his only daughter Regina. My father found me on the road when I was a baby and took me in." Regina offered standing to her own feet watching as the woman who was so warm before looked at her with revolted eyes.

"You need to leave then. I won't have that demon coming down on my head because he believes I've had his daughter here. Take your gold and get out."

Regina stared at the woman gasping as she tossed the coin from her apron at her. She left quickly untying her horse and jumping on his back. Althea had said Miner's End was two days away surely she could get there quicker if she rode fast? Her father wasn't here after all so there was no point in staying and obviously they'd heard something terrible about the man that she was certainly unaware of.

Her father was a bit odd at times that couldn't be denied and he did like to play tricks on people her included but she'd always found his humor to be just that humor. He was never malicious nor did he ever try to harm her. He was a good father and he had raised her right so what more could she ask for? She swung herself up in the saddle glad that she'd had the forethought to bring her stuff down with her and retied her cloak around her neck settling it over herself so it was comfortable, she gave a gentle nudge with her heels and began her trip anew.

* * *

A day passed quickly as Regina rode hard and fast towards Miner's End. It was exhausting but she didn't stop for the night. She had never slept outside and she didn't want to start now. She hunched low on the back of her horse her hood pulled low over her eyes. She hadn't even contemplated going home refusing to give up if she'd come this far. She passed by a group of travelers as she continued to make her way to Miner's End. She wouldn't have even paid much attention to them if they hadn't mentioned her father's name.

"Excuse me?" She pulled the horse to a stop the two men on large warhorses stopping as well. They were dressed in armor and what appeared to be certain colors. She could assume they were royal guards of some sort.

"Yes my lady?" They were both grinning at her.

She felt the urge to shy but took a fortifying breath, "You said something about Rumplestilskin. What happened to him?"

The guards looked at one another. "I don't think that's something a young girl like you should concern yourself with." One of the men, the older of the two leered a bit at her.

"Well I'm just curious really. Will you please tell me?" Her father once told her, her big dark eyes were one of her best assets and to use them to get what she wanted.

The younger studied her beautiful features. "Well he's been locked in a special prison."

"By whom?"

"Princess Cinderella and Prince Thomas my lady," The older man spoke his voice sounding a bit tinny due to his helmet.

Regina frowned, "Do you know how I can speak to the princess and the prince? It's very important."

"We are heading to the palace my lady we can accompany you." The younger offered with a small smile.

Regina nodded thanking them both quietly as they told her to turn and follow them back. She was nervous this being the first time she'd ever spoken to men that weren't her father or the quiet man married to the kind Inn keeper Althea who she supposed wasn't that kind anymore. She stayed quiet throughout the ride nervously watching the two men who talked as though she wasn't there which suited her fine. It made her more uneasy when they tried to talk to her. She would prefer to listen.

They were surprisingly kind to her but she learned from her first mistake about saying anything about her father. When asked why she wanted to see him she merely shrugged and said she was curious. It was easier than telling them that he was her father and she desperately wanted him back. She didn't want to alienate the two people that might possibly help her get to her father.

When they entered the Kingdom surrounding the palace Regina was shocked at the amount of people. It wasn't small like the other town she had passed through. This place thrived. There was color everywhere. Lush greens, rich vibrant reds and blues, the houses were colorful and the palace itself was as beautiful as the one Regina had grown up in. She watched the children kicking a leather ball back and forth, there was light and laughter people talking, merchants crying their wares, everywhere she looked there was something new and exciting to see. For someone that was seeing it for the first time it was doubly enjoyable.

"Beautiful isn't it?" The elder guard known as Damon spoke softly beside her as children darted to a fro pointing at the guards and smiling and waving.

"It's lovely. Are you certain I will be able to see the Prince and Princess?"

"I'm not to be honest but we'll do our best to try and get you an audience." He was kind to her for she in truth reminded him of his young daughter.

"Thank you Damon. I appreciate everything you and Veran have done for me. Bringing me this far. I'm sure I wouldn't have been able to get here on my own."

"You're quite welcome Lady Regina."

They entered the courtyard of the palace without much fuss which Regina was honestly thankful for. She gently pushed her hood back revealing her beautiful face as they stopped their horses near the stables and dismounted. A young boy ran forward blushing when he saw Regina and asking in a stumbling sort of way if he could take the reins from her. She was even prettier than most of the ladies at court so surely she was important perhaps another princess? He couldn't even fully contemplate it as she handed him the reins with an easy radiant smile that sent his little heart to beating even faster.

Regina for her part had never been around children of any sort. But she did like the thought of them. Of course she knew about a child but she didn't quite know how people got them having that knowledge withheld from her by her father who wanted her to remain pure. She was finding that the more she saw of them the more she liked the thought of them. They were so sweet and cute. She watched the young stable boy led the horses off with a surprising amount of knowledge and carefully she turned back to Veran who was motioning her on. "Let's get you inside and we'll figure out where you need to go Lady Regina."

Passing through the courtyard Regina watched everyone closely. Servants ran to and fro from open doorways to closed and back. Guards milled out wearing similar uniforms to the men that had brought her here but the most interesting thing by far was the three women walking towards the market place. They were surrounded by guards each woman dressed in finery. One woman wearing a tiara who she assumed to be Princess Cinderella was very visibly pregnant. The other two women looked like they could be sisters or maybe first cousins. One had dark curly hair with rich green eyes. She was holding the pregnant woman's right hand. The other drew Regina's eye immediately. She wasn't dressed like the other two women who wore beautiful but simple dresses in rich jewel tones. This woman instead wore a green tunic and leather pants like a man. She even had a sword belt strapped to her hip. She was just as beautiful if not more so than the other two women. Her rich blonde curls were gathered back and tied off in a simple low ponytail. She had the same green eyes as the dark haired woman and she walked with a sort of grace that Regina couldn't help but think was distinctly feline. She seemed to stalk rather actually walk.

Regina felt her cheeks burn as she glanced down at the ground the women passed by quietly the blonde in the center looking a bit forlorn but still willing to walk. She lifted her eyes long enough to meet the rich green of the strangely dressed blonde who gave her a small appreciative smile and a once over before turning her head and speaking softly to the dark haired woman.

"Who was that?" She asked Veran who was dipped low in a bow.

When the sandy haired man straightened he looked at her with a small smile. "That was Queen Snow White, Princess Cinderella and the Queen's cousin Lady Emma."

"Her cousin?"

The man gave her an amused look, "Yes she's a strange one isn't she? Supposedly she was raised far away from here and their customs were of course very different from ours. I don't think I've ever seen the lady in a dress before." He shook his head, "They came to help with our problem."

"You mean Rumplestilskin?" With the reminder of her father Regina's smile faded.

"Yes. Let's get you inside and we'll figure out what we need to do next."

Regina gave a small dip of her head doing as requested. She would've been happy staying at in Inn in town but the two guards insisted she should come to the palace with them since a Lady of her stature surely didn't want to stay away from her people. She was confused by what that had meant but she'd gone along as they'd asked. Now she was glad she did. Emma, what a pretty name for a woman like that, she mused as she couldn't help but glance back. Once or twice she thought she felt eyes on her back which she hoped was the blonde woman looking at her. She was quite lovely. She suddenly desperately hoped they'd see one another again. She hadn't forgotten her father of course but the blonde woman was so distracting.

She shook her head forcing herself to focus there was no point in focusing on something that wouldn't come to pass. Once she had her father she was sure he would want to return home and then she'd never see the blonde again. It was probably for the best she decided but her heart felt heavy for some reason. What was this feeling? She'd never had it before. She rubbed at a spot on her chest feeling an actual physical pain that she'd never felt before. Her father had once told her there was no such thing as love at first sight but then why was she feeling such a sharp pain at the thought of not getting to speak to the woman at least once? It made no sense.

"This way my Lady," Damon's rough voice interrupted her strange thoughts and giving him a small smile she followed.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Argh. I'm not certain I liked where this thing ended but I tried to cut it off. So now we've seen Emma for the first time. And Regina is quite smitten isn't she? Heh. I think it's cute. Anyways let me know what you think and all that. Today is my day off so I'm going to try to bang out the chapters so you guys will have something to read when I go back to work for the rest of the week. Uh other than that I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Let me know what you think yeah? ~ Bella


	5. Chapter 4

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 4

Regina walked sedately in the gardens waiting the time of her audience with Princess Cinderella and the King and Queen. She was nervous she wouldn't deny it, she'd never spoken to royalty before but she had to plead her case, she had to make sure her father was released from wherever they held him. He was all she had in the world surely they would be willing to see reason when a daughter pleaded for her father's life wouldn't they? She nibbled her lower lip a bad habit she had been taught to break. She could still hear her nursemaid's voice telling her it would ruin the shape of her mouth if she didn't stop doing that. She had managed to break the habit but whenever she got nervous it came out.

She stopped taking a deep breath and forcing herself to focus on centering herself. She released it slowly and opened her eyes which she hadn't realized she'd closed only to jump back in shock. She almost fell over the bench that she only now realized behind her if not for her savior's quick reflexes she would've likely been very hurt. She stared up into rich green eyes feeling the strong arms tighten around her and pull her back upright so easily. She gasped feeling her body press up against the smiling blonde's. She couldn't find it in herself to pull away even when the blonde spoke. She shook her head trying to focus on what the woman's words were when all she wanted to do was absorb the warmth coming from the other woman. In her arms like this she felt amazingly centered suddenly; it was like something she hadn't known was missing just suddenly slid right into place.

"Are you all right my lady?" The blonde woman asked her pink lips lifted in an amused smile. "I'm very sorry I didn't mean to startle you so. I didn't even know you were out here."

"I….I'm fine." Regina managed to stutter out. She took a breath and tried to speak clearly almost managing to keep the shaking out of her voice. "Thank you for saving me. I'm sure if I fell I would've been hurt."

"It was nothing especially since it was my fault to begin with." Emma studied her beautiful features before slowly releasing her and stepping back staying close enough though that should Regina lose her footing again she was nearby to catch her.

"Still…thank you." Regina looked down feeling the loss of the blonde's warmth immediately.

"Of course;" Emma waved her hand. "I'm Emma and you are?"

Regina dipped into a curtsey carefully keeping her head a bit lowered, "Regina."

"Regina, that's a beautiful name. Well Regina do you mind if I accompany you? Or were you headed somewhere?"

"Well I have an audience with the Princess and the King and Queen in a bit but for now I'm just trying to find ways to keep myself occupied so I won't be so nervous."

"Why would you be nervous around my cousin and her husband and friend?" Emma asked arching a blonde brow.

Regina shrugged her eyes still downturned. She blushed brightly when she felt a warm hand touch her chin tilting her head up. "Someone so lovely shouldn't look down like that."

"Well I am only trying to show my respect."

"I'm not royalty there is no need to." Emma said softly her hand lingering on Regina's jawline.

Regina nodded, "Then I will try and break the habit."

Emma nodded finally forcing her hand away. "Why are you to meet with them if you don't mind me asking?"

Regina hesitated not wanting to offend this very beautiful woman but unsure of how to get around telling her what was happening. She was likely to be there when she spoke to the royals she figured. May as well get it out now right? Why did that sound like a bad idea?

"I am here to plead for my father's release."

"Your father's release? Why is he locked up in the first place?"

"I'm not certain. All I know is he's my father and he's all I have in the world and I must get him back."

"What do they think he's done?" Emma asked growing concerned that this beautiful gentle girl was being kept from her only family by something Princess Cinderella and Prince Thomas had done to her father.

"I don't know. All I know is they have him locked up and I must get him back." Regina shrugged turning her eyes away from the blonde woman. The flora and fauna bloomed around them high hedges blocking anyone from seeing them. That should've made her feel safe because it was so private but it made her nervous. What if Emma got angry with her and didn't want her to speak with her family? She could have her locked up along with her father and then where would they be? She nibbled her lower lip nervously knowing Emma would continue to press her for information.

"Surely they must think he's done something terrible to lock him up. Tell me what his name is and I will try and speak to them on your behalf."

Regina hesitated remembering the reaction of before and not wanting her previous thoughts to come to pass. Emma was staring at her waiting on her answer and she knew she had no choice but to tell her. "Rumplestilskin is my father."

Emma blinked her beautiful eyes rounding in shock. "I'm sorry? I think I heard you wrong."

Regina closed her eyes, "No you didn't hear me wrong. Rumplestilskin is my father."

"I didn't think demons could have children." Emma muttered before speaking up a bit. "I've never heard of him having any child let alone a daughter."

"Well he does." Regina snipped getting angry. Why did everyone assume the worst about her father? What had he done to deserve such a bad reputation? "And despite what your friends and family seem to believe he's done he's always been a good father to me."

"Hey whoa; I'm not saying he wasn't. We've had some bad experiences with him that doesn't necessarily make him a bad person." Emma lifted her hands as if to defend herself from physical blows from the now angry brunette.

"I don't know anything about his business arrangements all I know is that he found me on the side of the road abandoned by my parents and he took me in. He raised me as his own and I'm grateful that I have him."

"I'm sure you are. I don't blame you if that's what happened to you. I'd be grateful to that someone was looking out for me. You said you don't know anything about his business arrangements and that's fine but we've had to deal with the terrible deals he's made which have caused nothing but pain and destruction. We chose to put an end to his reign of terror."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Regina stared at the blonde, "Bad deals? My father may be strange and he does do some things that are well frankly rather odd but he's never harmed me and he's always been there for me when I really needed him."

"So you came to be here for him because he really needs you?"

Regina blinked and then nodded, "Yes. He's my only family and I have to help him."

"I understand even if I don't agree with it I do understand where you are coming from. And you seem healthy enough and even though I wonder if you're out of your mind for wanting him released I can understand it."

"So you'll speak to them on my behalf?" Regina smiled feeling hopeful that just maybe she would get her father back.

"Even if I did they won't release him. The deal he made was too horrible and if he's released he would try and enforce it. He's not a man to be trifled with. He's terrifying."

Regina frowned, "That may be but he's still my father."

"I didn't say he wasn't I merely said that even if you beg them they won't release him."

"Well I still have to try even if they refuse then I've given it my best."

Emma smiled, "You are something Lady Regina. I don't really know much about how you and Rumplestilskin were when you were alone but obviously he's instilled in you a need to fight for what you want."

"He didn't instill that in me I came with that." Regina's pretty face was set with determination.

"Yes I see that now." Emma was grinning thinking how pretty Regina looked with her dark eyes flashing like that. "You're very beautiful Lady Regina especially when you're determined."

Regina blushed looking down. She'd never been called beautiful before. Of course her father had told her she was pretty and her nursemaid had once told her she was lovely but no one had ever said she was beautiful. Beautiful was such a strong word, and though Regina knew she was pretty or lovely beautiful was a word she'd never associated with herself. Looking up at Emma she could tell the woman meant it and it made a heat rise in her the likes of which she'd never experienced before.

Emma lifted her hand touching Regina's chin. "What did I tell you about looking down?"

"You said not to."

Emma looked amused at Regina's answer, "Yes so why do you look down now?"

Regina shrugged, feeling her heart begin to race. Emma smiled at her finally releasing her hold on her chin. "What time was your meeting?"

"The second candle mark after high noon."

"I'd say it's probably about that time now. You should probably head back inside. Good luck talking with them maybe they'll listen."

"But don't get my hopes up right?"

Emma nodded, "Hopefully they will at least allow you to see him if nothing else."

Regina frowned, "Yes I hope so. Thank you for accompanying me."

Emma gave a slight bow watching Regina go back the way she'd come. "What a woman." She muttered to herself before beginning to pick her own way back to the throne room where she knew she'd see Regina plead her case about her imprisoned father.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Shit this one took a while to get up. Sorry about that guys. I got called out on a case hella early this morning and I'm just now settling down for lunch where I have the time to post this. So sorry about that. Anyways we're getting to some fun parts of this thing now. I don't know how happy I am with this chapter but I tried to get right. Let me know what works for you yeah? ~ Bella


	6. Chapter 5

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 5

Regina felt her heart beating wildly in her chest as she approached the raised dais that contained the golden thrones of all three royals. This was the first time she'd ever been in such company. Though her own home was beautiful, her father insisted that it be, it was nothing like this. High vaulted ceilings, beautiful stained glass windows, and a long deep purple carpet that ran directly from the door up to the dais itself gave the room a rich feeling that even she wasn't used to.

She curtseyed low when she made it to the thrones remaining in position with her head lowered. She didn't even look up when a side door opened and someone entered.

"You may rise Lady Regina." Princess Cinderella spoke kindly to her.

Regina lifted her head seeing the person that had entered was Emma. Emma gave her a small smile and nod of her head but Regina focused on the three kind faces looking down at her from their position. She didn't rise up feeling it was rude to do so even though she'd been told to rise. She did keep her head up though focusing on their eyes.

"Thank you your grace. I'm terribly sorry that I am interrupting your daily lives like this."

"What is it you wished to speak to us about?" Princess Cinderella smiled softly at her. "It's all right." She added, "You may speak frankly with us."

Queen Snow White gave her a kind smile which made Regina's fluttering heart beat even quicker. They were all very kind she could see it but that still didn't make her any less nervous about the subject she was going to be broaching.

"I'm here to plead for my father's release." She managed to answer without her voice trembling too much.

"Who is your father?" King James asked, "I'm certain we can work something out."

"I hope so. His name is…Rumplestilskin." Regina dipped her head as she said his name missing the shocked looks that crossed all three of their faces. Emma having already heard this gave no outward sign of shock.

"Do you know what you are asking us for?" Queen Snow asked. "He's a monster surely you know this?"

"I don't." Regina lifted her head her eyes meeting the green ones without hesitation. "My own parents left me to die on the side of a road and my father saved my life. I was only a few days old. He raised me as his own and he's been the only thing I've known for my entire life. He's all I have." She took a breath trying to speak clearly and concisely. "He's been a good father to me. I don't know what he's done to gain such a level of hatred from everyone but he's never been cruel to me."

"He wants my baby. Did you know that?" Princess Cinderella asked touching her swollen stomach. "And he's taken away my husband."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know but surely you understand my plight just as I'm trying to understand yours. My father may be a lot of things to you but to me he's all I have in the world. And I would do anything for him just as I know he would do anything for me."

"You have no idea what he's like!" Princess Cinderella yelled which caused Regina to flinch. Emma jumped forward standing next to the young woman.

"That's enough. She's pled her case." Emma spoke softly her voice making all the royals in the room sit back a bit. "Just because we know him to be a monster doesn't mean he is to her."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell like that." Cinderella apologized wiping at her suddenly tear filled eyes. "Being pregnant does something to you."

"I wouldn't know. But thank you for apologizing. It's not necessary seeing as I'm only a commoner in your land and you are Princess." Regina spoke softly. "For what it's worth I'm sorry for whatever my father has done. I don't know anything about his business dealings. All I know is that he leaves for days sometimes weeks on end. He never talks about them to me."

"Why would he?" Queen Snow spoke softly. "You're his child he'd try to protect you. We were all unaware that you even existed."

"My father has always guarded me closely. He always told me the world was a cruel place and that he did his best to protect me from it." Regina bowed her head. "I just want my father that's all."

James looked at the two women sitting near him and spoke for them. "We cannot release him. He's the most dangerous man in all the Kingdoms. But I think we can allow you to see him as long as you give us your word that you do anything to get him out of there."

Regina looked up realizing the trust they were placing in her. She nibbled her bottom lip and nodded agreeing to their terms. Emma held out a hand to help her to her feet and Regina hesitated before setting her hand in Emma's. Immediately she noticed the tingling feeling where their skin touched and she gasped her eyes going to Emma's whose bright eyes were a bit wider than usual. They stared at one another for a moment before Regina reluctantly withdrew her hand. She immediately felt the loss and as she glanced up shyly through her lashes she noticed Emma's face reflected the same thing.

"I'll escort you there Lady Regina." Emma offered looking up at her family. Snow was watching her with a strange look on her face and she gave Emma a small secretive smile that her cousin would be able to easily read. Emma frowned and turned away knowing exactly what that smile meant. Regina missed the exchange having her back to them.

* * *

Regina frowned the deeper they walked into the mine. The little dwarf had an angry look on his face but Emma had assured her quietly that it was natural state of being and not to take it personally. He was muttering to himself something about stupid girls and their monster fathers. She didn't like where any of this was heading but the need to make sure her father was all right took precedence over everything else.

The long tunnel like structure was broken up with thick wooden doors so far they had passed through four of them and Regina was beginning to wonder if they really thought her father would be able to escape all this. Then she thought about how powerful the man actually was and wondered if they were taking enough precautions with him. Not that she cared or anything. Frankly if he got free she would be much happier. She missed her father desperately even now. She almost jumped when she felt a hand caress her back through her traveling cloak and simple dress. She glanced over to see Emma smiling at her. "Don't worry he's just fine. I promise."

Regina frowned, "My father always keeps his promises. How do I know you will?"

Emma shrugged, "I guess you don't. But you can trust me not to allow any harm to befall you."

Regina didn't say anything to that, it made her heart beat a bit quicker which seemed to happen a lot in Emma's presence.

They continued down the tunnel until they came to the very back of the rather long mine shaft. Torches lit the shaft leading up to the cell bars but there was no light to be seen inside. "Couldn't you at least give him so light?" Regina asked looking at the angry looking dwarf.

"Gina?" Rumplestilskin's high pitched voice spoke.

"Daddy?" Regina turned watching as her father stepped into the light. His muddy eyes studied her even as she ran towards him.

"What are you doing here you stupid girl?" He snapped and Regina paused.

"I…I came to rescue you." Regina stared at him she'd never seen him look so angry with her before.

"Rescue me? Rescue me she says?" Rumplestilskin giggled. "You couldn't rescue a fly Gina let alone me."

Regina's face crumpled and she looked down. "Daddy…" She trailed off.

"I'm not your Daddy." He snapped.

"That's enough." Emma interrupted running forward. She slid her arm around Regina pulling her close. "Do you have any idea what she went through to make sure you were all right?"

"Don't interrupt my father and I Emma." Regina snapped pulling away from Emma.

Emma stared at her hurt flashing briefly across her pretty features before they hardened and she stepped back.

"Careful deary Gina has a sharp tongue and an even sharper mind." Rumplestilskin giggled again the same crazed laughter echoing in the tunnel. For the first time ever Regina felt unsettled by it.

"Daddy they won't release you but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure your accommodations are much better than these."

"Don't bother Gina." Rumplestilskin waved his hand. "Go back home. You aren't needed here."

"But Daddy," Regina started only to be cut off.

"I'm not your father Regina." Rumplestilskin snapped. "You know it and I know it. Now leave this place and never return."

"Daddy? What are you saying? Of course you're my father. Daddy? Daddy?" Regina yelled even as the father she'd loved abandoned her disappearing into the shadows of his dirty cell.

Tears poured down Regina's soft cheeks even as Emma tried yet again to draw her close. This time she allowed her and even turned so she could bury her head against Emma's shoulder as she cried. She'd never known her father to speak to her like this and he certainly never called her by her full name. It was always Gina or my Gina. He was the only one that called her that. Emma carefully led her away from the bars holding her tightly and not speaking. She knew there was nothing she could say as the beautiful woman in her arms lost her whole world in one night.

* * *

Author's Notes: And slowly but surely Regina's world just crumbled. Poor little thing. I feel bad for her. But anyways the show must go on. As always I appreciate reviews. Let me know what you think and I hope you enjoyed this installment. ~Bella


	7. Chapter 6

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 6

Regina shifted staring around at the beautiful blooming gardens. Typically she would've loved such scenery but not today. She was still reeling from all the things her father had said to her. Or should she even refer to him that way? She'd always known she wasn't biologically Rumplestilskin's daughter. She didn't mind it though. He was her father not the man who had gotten her mother pregnant with her only to abandon her to the elements. She still wondered about that. Why have a child only to cast it aside? She had never understood it.

She lifted her hand sending the flower petals flying around in a pretty fashion as she began to spin feeling her feet leave the ground after a few fast spins. She continued to spin allowing the magic to flow through her giving her comfort at something she'd done since she was a small child. It was a simple spell really, not difficult at all to levitate. And her father had always loved to watch her do it delighting in how she easily and gracefully took to the air. Her skirts lifted slightly in the moving air that kept the petals flying around her even as she spun. The cool breeze of the wind she'd created blew around her making the warm temperature a bit more comfortable. She shifted as she spun and her eyes caught sight of blonde hair.

She paused not having any trouble doing so and stared at Emma whose smile was bright as she watched her.

"How long have you been there?" Regina asked her feet slowly coming down to touch the ground. The petals dropped as the wind she'd conjured stopped.

"Long enough to see what you're capable of," Emma smiled at her. "Where did you learn to do that?"

"My….Rumplestilskin taught me." The name felt sour on her tongue.

Emma frowned, "Of course he did. I'm sorry for asking." She paused before brightening. "Looks like you were having fun though."

Regina gave a small sad smile, "I suppose so. It's something I've done since I was little. I like the feeling of it."

"Weightlessness; it is an addiction."

Regina blinked, "Can you do magic?"

Emma shook her head with a smile, "Sadly no. I wasn't gifted like you were. And no matter what anyone tells you magic is a gift."

"That's what my…he always told me. He said very few people are born with the ability and that I was one of the lucky ones to have it so ingrained in me that I could conjure it up so easily." Regina looked down as she folded and refolded her hands nervously. She had never spoken to anyone about her magical abilities.

"Most here view magic as something to be feared. It's fine for a fairy or a dwarf or whatever to have magic but for a human they tend to think that it warps them, makes them evil. Like him." Emma paused watching as Regina's face and shoulders fell. "I don't think you're evil Regina. Just because you have the ability doesn't mean you'll use it to harm others. "

Regina smiled at her as she looked up but her smile was sad even now. Emma gave her a weak smile in return. "My cousin wanted to know if you wanted to join us for picnic. She thought taking Cinderella out may make her feel better. She's been sort of lost since everything that has happened."

"You mean everything he did to her?" Regina frowned, "Do you think it's a good idea? I mean I'm his…well never mind. If you'll be there I'll come."

"I will." Emma readily would've joined her in hell if it meant spending a bit of time with Regina.

* * *

At first Regina had to admit it was uncomfortable being around people she knew hated the man that raised her. She was still having trouble not referring to him as her father. But Emma being there made things a bit easier. Things were still a bit tense as the women walked along the palace walls Emma staying close to Regina. The guards kept them surrounded as they made their way out to a nearby field of wildflowers. It was a lovely spot that overlooked the bustling town. It wasn't as pretty as the home she'd grown up in but it was nice enough she supposed and Emma was here so that added to the place a bit.

She still wasn't sure of her thoughts and feelings towards the blonde woman who seemed to appear wherever she happened to be. She knew she liked being in the woman's presence. She didn't know what that could possibly mean though. Emma seemed to genuinely enjoy her company as well and sometimes there seemed to a be a strange…sparkle, yes that was it, sparkle in her eyes when she looked at her but she wasn't sure what that meant or how to go about finding out what that meant.

She wasn't familiar with the way people interacted with others having never done much of it herself. Most things seemed to go up over her head especially when the royals were talking and laughing telling stories. Sometimes Emma would have to quietly lean over and explain it further to her since she would just stare blankly at the speaker not understanding what was so funny or worth laughing about in whatever tale was being told. She felt bad about it but she didn't quite know how to even begin to understand it. And Emma never seemed to mind explaining the joke to her in fact the blonde woman's eyes sparkled even more if that were possible when she explained to her the why of things.

She shook her head, her long hair flying around her head. She hadn't braided it since she'd left home remembering how much he'd liked the elaborate braids she'd sometimes wear. She didn't want to be reminded of him and Emma had told her just the other day that she liked her hair long. For some reason it made her feel nice to know that Emma was pleased with her looks. A warm feeling that settled in her lower belly and chest; it wasn't a heavy sad feeling either. It was happy, light like she would feel when he would be particularly pleased with something she had done or said. She didn't view Emma in that way though. No this was something else altogether something so confusing she wasn't sure what to make of it. And it wasn't like she had anyone she could talk to either. The person she felt closest to wanted nothing to do with her and the person she felt safest with was the person causing these feelings within her. She didn't know what to do.

Queen Snow settled on a spot in the wild flowers and with the help of her cousin spread their blanket.

"You seem lost in thought." Princess Cinderella spoke kindly to Regina as she stepped next to her watching the other two closely.

"I guess I was." Regina smiled at her and Cinderella smiled back before she gasped reaching a hand down to caress her stomach.

"She's getting so strong." She murmured sounding a bit winded.

"What's she doing?" Regina asked cocking her head and studying the blonde woman's expression closely.

"She's kicking. Would you like to feel?" Cinderella asked even as she reached out taking Regina's long fingered hand and bringing it close to her stomach.

At first Regina felt nothing and her brow furrowed in confusion. Then her eyes widened at the impact she suddenly felt at her palm.

"See? She's saying hello." Cinderella smiled a bit more comfortable with the kicks now that she knew to anticipate them.

Regina pulled her hand back hesitatingly liking the connection to the baby in Cinderella's womb. She wondered what it would be like to experience it from Cinderella's view point but then figured that would never happen. She still had no idea how the woman had even gotten pregnant in the first place. And she was too embarrassed to ask her new friends especially Emma who she was sure would tell her but she wasn't sure she wanted to reveal just how innocent she actually was.

She watched as Emma plopped down on the blanket as Snow stepped over to them her green eyes bright. "Is the baby kicking badly?" She asked her eyes delighted.

"A bit she's very rambunctious today. She seems to like Regina."

Regina blushed moving to join Emma carefully lowering herself to the blanket beside her. Emma reached out plucking a white wild flower and with a small smile tucked it behind Regina's right ear. She didn't realize her cousin was watching her movements with the same knowing smile. It was about time Emma was happy and it seemed like this young woman made her happy.

Regina blushed looking down even as she tenderly fingered the flower. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Emma smiled at her watching as Regina glanced at her through her dark lashes.

"Oh no," Snow's soft voice broke through the romantic atmosphere. Both Regina and Emma looked up as Snow picked up a small blue bird who wasn't moving. His little wings were spread wide his little beak parted. Regina rose to her feet stepping close to the petite brunette.

"May I see him?" She asked holding out her hand delicately.

Snow cocked her head curiously but slowly handed the little blue bird over to Regina. Regina held him carefully in one hand and with the other laid tender fingers against its chest. A purple light shot out of her fingers and suddenly the blue bird hopped up chirping happily at the sight of Snow White who it immediately flew to. Regina smiled. "Good as new."

She turned to Emma missing the look of shock and apprehension that passed over Cinderella and Snow White's beautiful faces. She settled back down beside Emma who was watching her with unreadable eyes and gave her a shy smile.

"How did you do that?" Cinderella breathed finally staring in shock at Regina.

Regina looked up cocking her head, "What do you mean?"

"You brought something back from the dead. That's impossible." Snow said softly her eyes wide.

Regina shrugged, "It is? Oh, I didn't know."

"Have you always been able to do that?" Snow questioned moving to sit beside the dark haired woman sitting close to her cousin who pushed herself up from her previous position resting back on her elbows.

"Yes. But I can't bring a person back. Only small things like birds or cats. Once I was able to bring a foal back but I passed out for a few days afterwards. Fa…Rumplestilskin said I taxed myself too much and that my body was trying to recover from it. I was twelve."

"That's not normal that you can do this." Cinderella said softly as she lowered herself ever so carefully down with Emma's help.

"Just another thing wrong with me right," Regina gave a small sad smile.

"Just another thing that makes you special Regina," Emma said softly before either Cinderella or Snow could answer.

Regina looked over at her seeing the sincere look on her face for some reason it made her feel infinitely better and she smiled fully at her something she hadn't done for anyone other than the man that raised her.

Emma's breath caught in her throat at the sight of the full smile directed her way. She looked away and over at her cousin who was still eyeing Regina and with an eye roll she reached out for the picnic basket. "Let's just eat and enjoy the scenery okay?"

Regina's smile fell as she looked down and nodded agreeing silently with the request. She didn't know why it hurt so suddenly to have Emma's eyes off her but it did. She didn't like this feeling, not at all.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Here we go guys. Sorry that took so damn long. I've been working A LOT. I also had to sit down and edit this thing. I don't have a beta so keep that in mind people. I do the editing myself to the best of my abilities. As always let me know if you catch something and it will be fixed. And also please please let me know what you think of this piece. I've had a bit of a block on it but I'm trying to work through it. Reviews help keep me going with it when I get like this. Other than that have a great Saturday and I hope you enjoyed reading this. ~ Bella


	8. Chapter 7

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 7

"Regina don't tell anyone what you are capable of." Snow said softly as they walked back towards the castle in almost dead silence.

Regina cocked her head staring at the petite brunette before looking at Emma who still walked at her side. Emma gave her a small smile. "She's right Regina. Don't tell anyone what you can do. They'll only try to use you or worse."

Regina's brow furrowed but she gave a nod, "I'll be careful."

"You don't need to be so careful." Snow turned slightly with a wink to the beautiful brunette. "My cousin will be there to protect you."

"Snow," Emma sounded menacing as she cut her green eyes at her cousin.

Snow gave her a smile before she took a few steps back to help Cinderella along.

"I'm sorry about her." Emma apologized softly as Regina looked down not sure why the words sounded so nice to her. "She does things like that all the time. She doesn't mean anything by it."

"She's trying to help you right?"

"Something like that sometimes I think she does it to annoy me." Emma smiled ruefully at her.

"Oh," Regina really didn't know how to respond to that.

Emma nodded biting her lower lip not sure what else she could say about it. Snow was always trying to embarrass her or encourage her as the lithe brunette liked to put it. She was able to see the things Emma wished to keep hidden despite them being raised away from one another. Snow was very observant as always and though Emma didn't quite know it she was displaying all the signs easily enough for Snow to see. Their conversations were getting strained though as Emma didn't like to be pestered and her loving cousin was doing just that, trying to encourage her to find her happiness.

"I think I'm going to go back home. You've been very kind to me. More than I ever deserved given that he was the one that raised me." Regina paused swallowing the lump in her throat as she tried to talk about Rumplestilskin. "I need to go home. It's all I know."

Emma stopped Snow almost bumping into her back as she stared at Regina. "You're leaving us?" The real question she didn't say aloud. _You're leaving me?_ "Why?"

Regina shrugged, "I don't want to wear out my welcome and besides I have things I need to take care of."

"Regina you don't have to leave. We enjoy your company." Cinderella offered even as she ran a hand along her extended belly.

Regina shook her head her dark loose hair flying around her head as the wind picked up slightly shifting directions. The scent of wildflowers was blown her way and though it was similar to the home she'd grown up in it wasn't the same. She did miss home despite the memories she knew she would find there.

"I appreciate it but I really do want to go home."

"Then let me accompany you." Emma immediately volunteered which got her another one of Snow's looks. She ignored it when Regina's dark eyes lit on her face. "It's dangerous out there. In fact I'm surprised you were able to get here without any trouble."

"Well I made the mistake of telling someone who my father was and that sort of changed everything." Regina shrugged, "They were nice to me before but not after that."

"Everyone is afraid of him Regina." Snow said softly. "Especially the commoners; he's not a kind man."

Regina looked down not saying anything. "He's still my father." She finally replied meekly. "And I have to believe there is some good in him to love me like he did."

"Obviously he didn't otherwise he wouldn't have treated you so coldly." Cinderella said softly her blue eyes shining sympathetically.

Regina felt tears spring to her eyes but she held them back knowing they were a sign of weakness and her father had taught her not to be weak. "Yes well we all do what we think is best for our children." She turned on her heel ignoring them as she made her way back up to her rooms as soon as they were inside the castle grounds.

Emma frowned when she was gone looking over at Cinderella and her cousin. "Did you really have to bring that up again? She's hurting enough."

"She didn't mean it like that." Snow immediately jumped to the pregnant woman's defense.

"My parents as much as I hate to admit it did something similar for me. Or are we so quick to forget that?" Emma pointed out her eyes narrowing.

"Your parents wanted what was best for you. They thought getting you away from here where HE couldn't get you was best."

"Yes they wanted to give me my best chance and who's to say he didn't want that for her too? He didn't ask her to get him out of there. He told her to leave." Emma shook her head, her blonde curls flying. "I'm going to go check on her. She seemed pretty devastated."

* * *

Regina was sitting in the window seat of the sitting room a beautiful rather large raven perched on the open windowsill. She was stroking his breast lightly with her fingers. She didn't even look up when Emma knocked and then entered. She just sat there staring out the window at the blue sky and the busy goings on beneath the window that faced the courtyard. It seemed like everyone gathered there for some reason or another. Regina was hardly paying attention though. She was too lost in her own thoughts for that.

"Regina, I came to apologize. I don't think she meant to upset you like that." Emma finally spoke trying to get the beautiful dark haired woman's attention.

Regina looked down finally allowing her hand to drop. The raven's beady eyes focused on Emma for a second before it took flight its black wings arching across the blue skies. He was quite beautiful even Emma would admit that.

"It's hard to rationalize the person you all have dealt with and the father I adored. I know there is good and evil inside a person even if in this world we're supposed to be very black and white. My father is a good example of the gray areas we can fall into." Regina finally answered. She turned fully looking over Emma who was still standing almost in the arched doorway.

"I didn't grow up here. Did you know that?" Emma asked as she moved to sit on the overstuffed velvet chaise lounge nearest to the large stone fireplace all the guest rooms in the castle sported for winter.

"I suspected. The way you talk, the way you carry yourself it's a dead giveaway when compared to your cousin and her friend."

"You're very observant even if you are terribly innocent." Emma gave her a weak smile.

"He was afraid to expose me to the horrors of our world. I think that's why he kept me locked away from it."

"You were his light in the darkness. Of course he'd try to protect you. To see someone's light extinguished. It's a hard thing to witness." She shrugged and sighed falling back a little so her back rested against the pillows.

"Where did you grow up that you were forced to witness that? I assume that's what you mean anyways."

"In a land far away; it's not a pleasant place. Nor is it a place that I would wish even my worst enemy to."

"It sounds terrible. Why were you sent there?" Regina asked intrigued.

"Everyone in this land owes your father a favor or something they hold precious. Cinderella's child isn't the first he tried to take."

Regina opened her mouth and closed it understanding hitting her as she finally grasped what Emma was saying. "He wanted you."

She gave a small nod, "I was only a few days old when he came for me. After the deal my parents made I'm still not sure what they gained out of it to be honest. My father put me in an enchanted wardrobe with the intention to save me. I ended up in a terrible place. I was raised in group homes and I never had a family of my own. There was always some reason or another that I wasn't wanted."

"That's horrible. So how did you get back?"

Emma swallowed, "My son. I was young and in trouble and I wanted to give him his best chance the way my parents did me. He uh well he's a really smart kid." Emma smiled faintly at the mention of her son. "He found me after ten years had passed and he brought us back here." She finally said. "Honestly I really don't like to talk about it. It's not a pleasant thing for me to remember."

"What's his name?" Regina asked figuring her son was a happier subject.

Emma looked over at her studying her beautiful features. "Henry."

"Henry? That's a lovely name. I've always loved that name." Regina smiled. "Is he here with you?"

"No. He's not. He's still in Whitefell. That's where Snow and James live."

"Whitefell that's a beautiful name for a place," She offered softly.

"Their home is lovely." Emma agreed, "But it's not mine. It's tough being here for me. I wasn't raised here so a lot of the customs I don't understand."

Regina paused before she spoke. "Is that why you told me my magic wasn't bad? When everyone else considers it that way?"

"Where I lived no one had magic. It didn't exist. Neither did true love at least not that I came to find in my years there."

"Do you regret coming back here then? I mean it sounds like a horrible place but it also sounds like you miss it."

"Sometimes I do. I'm not exactly mother material or anything so it's difficult trying to raise my son in a world I don't exactly understand. At least there I knew how most everything worked."

"I can imagine that being very hard." Regina offered softly smiling at her softly.

"You and I are very alike Regina. I think that's why I prefer your company. We were both raised away from these places and we both don't understand the customs. I think I find that comforting that I'm not the only one struggling to find my way here when for everyone else it seems so simple."

Regina blushed looking down as she folded and refolded her hands. "I like your company too Emma."

Emma grinned, "Well when did you want to leave? I would like to see your home." She changed the subject easily seeing Regina's bright blush.

"Tomorrow; I want to show you. Maybe one day I can meet your son." She kept her eyes downcast as she spoke not wanting Emma to see how hurt she'd be if the woman decided it wasn't a good idea.

"I think he'd like that a lot. He'll love to watch you do magic. He's very fascinated by everything in this world."  
Regina looked up and smiled at her, "Well then I guess I'll have to practice."

"I guess so." Emma smiled back at her, her green eyes sparkling for the first time in a long time.

* * *

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry this took so damn long to get up guys. Work has been killing me! Anyways I've still got a bit of a block so I'm trying to work through it. Oh and for Emma's parents who were only mentioned don't worry we'll get to what happened to them. Just not yet. It plays an important part in this I do believe. Uh yeah so review let me know what you think and all that. I'll try and get the next chapter written and posted by the weekend. No guarantees though. ~ Bella


	9. Chapter 8

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 8

Things remained quiet between Emma and Regina as they rode through the Kingdom heading back towards the only home Regina had ever known. She'd glanced at the sword banging at Emma's side a few times wondering if the woman actually knew how to use it but not asking. It wasn't really her place to ask she figured. Even though they were going back the way Regina had come she made it a point to avoid the villages. This time they were better prepared for that and Emma proved her worth over and over again managing to start a fire for them and arrange their campsite safely.

Things weren't exactly what Regina wanted them to be, feeling a bit tense still around Emma. She wasn't even sure of what she was feeling or thinking when it came to Emma all she did know was that when Emma would look at her sometimes it seemed like the light managed to catch her just right and her hair would look so much brighter and her eyes would sparkle, their emerald depths seeming to hold her captive. She found herself unable to breathe feeling like she'd die if Emma looked away from her. It was a strange and wonderful all at the same time. It confused her and yet in her confusion she found comfort because somehow someway she knew she wasn't the only one.

When Emma thought she wasn't looking, she would see a strange look cross the other woman's face. Her brow would wrinkle, her eyes would narrow and her mouth would set itself in a firm line. She wondered if her own face took on a similar expression when she thought of Emma. She wasn't sure but she wasn't quite willing to ask either. She didn't want Emma to know that she was watching her so closely. She thought that would seem odd. Two days into their journey found them on the outskirts of a little village Regina didn't quite remember passing through. Maybe they'd taken a wrong turn? She furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed the bright colored banners hung outside of the homes along with flowers and strings of light paper lanterns strung up between the buildings and houses.

"What is that?" Regina pointed down to the center of town which they could see from where their horses were standing on top of a hill the overlooked the little town.

"It's a festival of some sort. How much of a hurry are you to get home?"

"I just want to get there some time soon." Regina shrugged. "Why?"

"We could go and enjoy it if you'd like."

Regina blinked and then looked down at the sleepy little town which was decorated so pretty. It would be a lot of fun and she could spend some extra time with Emma. She glanced over seeing the blonde watching the proceedings with curious eyes. The villagers were beginning to emerge from their homes dressed in bright colorful clothing some with their faces painted others mostly women had their hair braided with flowers and ribbons.

"Let's go." Regina smiled at Emma who gave her a smile in return before they both spurred the horses on.

* * *

Regina was smiling as she watched the girls dancing around the large pole decorated with various colored ribbons. They wove it around the pole easily as everyone danced and laughed and ate. It was a wonderful festival as far as she could tell. She clapped to the beat the drums beat out along with everyone else practically vibrating at Emma's side as they walked and stopped at various places mostly at Regina's demand.

"Have you found out what the festival is for yet?" Regina asked as they moved away from the pole.

Emma shook her head, "No not quite. I'm working on it though."

Regina nodded watching as the middle platform suddenly became crowded with young people. The music started again drums joined by flutes, fiddles, and various other instruments. The people on stage began to dance pulling people up at random and swinging them into their gathering. Regina unable to resist ran up to it as Emma laughed and watched. It didn't take long for someone to pull Regina up on stage with them. Despite having no formal dance training her grace and poise worked to her advantage making it easy for her to find and stick to the rhythm of the music.

Emma clapped watching as Regina danced looking so happy. A girl around their age grabbed her around the waist spinning her around and taking her hands dancing with her before twirling her to the next partner. Biting her lip Emma made her decision she leapt up onto the stage taking a moment to center herself before she picked up the dance.

Regina swung around facing Emma as Emma's arm slid around her waist and the two began to dance to the same rhythm only this time neither woman was willing to let go of their partner. Regina's arm rested around Emma's neck the other holding their hand out the way the other young people were doing. Emma's arm held her waist embracing her as they swung around to the rhythm. It was difficult to tell who was leading and who was following but somehow they made it work. They continued to spin even as they moved more towards the center where they wouldn't be bumped so easily. They stayed together as the music continued to play spinning and laughing and smiling brightly at one another. It was like the whole world faded except for the two of them.  
Regina realized for the first just how bright Emma's green eyes were as the sunlight danced across her face. Her cheeks flushed with exertion Emma was truly a beautiful sight and she felt her heart beat a little faster as her tummy tied itself in knots all over again. It wasn't the first time Emma had had this effect on her but it was the first time she'd ever truly felt the urge to act on it in ways she didn't even fully understand.

She glanced over seeing a young couple sharing a kiss and then she smiled realizing what it was she had been wanting. She turned back to face Emma who arched a brow at her as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to Emma's the way she'd just observed. At first Emma seemed startled but then she began to kiss her right back. Regina's eyes fell shut as they slowed to a stop their eyes falling shut as the both got caught up in the feeling of rightness they both felt. It was like coming home for the first time in a long time. A welcome reprieve that they both found solace in in a world they didn't fully understand.

Regina pulled back after a while trying to catch her breathe. Emma merely smiled at her and leaned her forehead against hers and Regina smiled brightly in return. If her heart beat a bit faster from the kiss rather than from dancing well that was for her to know right?

* * *

"It's a fertility festival. Celebrating the coming of spring," Emma murmured in her ear as she held her close that night. A large bonfire was started in the middle of town, the music and celebration still going on just as strongly as it had been that day.

"It's wonderful. I've never seen anything like it." Regina murmured watching as Green Man danced with the woman dressed all in white with flowers in her hair around and around they went, the bonfire roaring happily near them. Everyone stood in a circle around it watching the dance they performed before moving to join them.

Regina willingly allowed Emma to pull her into the dance and enjoyed immensely the way they both were able to find the other's rhythm quickly and began to dance in sync together like they'd done it for years. The way they fit together amazed Regina as they spun and laughed to the pounding of the drums; it was like nothing she'd ever experienced.

Emma tugged her close pressing her lips to hers as they continued to move. Regina was shocked that they were even able to keep up with the dancing as her brain short circuited for a moment. That seemed to just be the effect Emma had on her. Throughout the day since their first kiss Emma had made it a point to kiss her often stealing her breath away and making her heart flutter inside her chest. She'd never felt like this before.

They slowed to a stop and broke their kiss slowly realizing they were now standing alone near the fire as an applause rose from the crowd. Emma grinned flushing prettily as Regina hid her face against Emma's shoulder embarrassed that they'd been caught like this even though the villagers seemed to have embraced them for their physical reaction to one another.

Slowly the crowd dissipated people taking torches and lighting them from the big main bonfire before heading out towards the fields and hills staring up new fires along the way.

"Will this go on all night?" Regina asked still flushed from embarrassment and being kissed senseless.

"It seems that way. I got us a room at the Inn though and it shouldn't be a problem for us to go and get some rest. I know I'm exhausted."

"I am too." Regina looked down her heart fluttering madly in her chest. Now what would happen come tomorrow? Would they still be like this? Or was it just the effect of the fertility festival? Doubts plagued her mind but she pushed them away.

"Well they only had one room because of the festival so we're going to have to share but I can sleep on the floor if you're uncomfortable." Emma offered even as they walked at a sedate pace back towards the Inn.

"Don't be silly, we've slept beside each other before. What's so different now?"

"Well there really isn't a difference I guess." Regina's brow furrowed as she watched Emma's face fall and her tone take on a very crestfallen sound.

"I guess things are different now huh?" She finally asked.

"No they aren't. Just because we've kissed a few times…" Emma trailed off as Regina laid a finger on her lips shaking her head.

"No. Things are different now and that's a good thing. I want them to be different even if I'm…"

"What is it Regina? You can talk to me about anything I promise."

"You were right. Things are different but they're a good different."

Emma grinned now as she nodded, "Good different I'm okay with."

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: Can anyone guess the name of the festival I've described? I'm pagan myself so I know quite a bit about these types of festivals but I'm always open to other interpretations of it. Anyways, let me know what you think like always. I figure it's finals weeks and things are insane right now for a lot of you guys. Thank goodness I'm not in school anymore but I can remember it very well and sympathize. Okay I'm done I hope you enjoyed this installment! And don't forget to check out my new work Past Lives, Present Futures! ~ Bella


	10. Chapter 9

**Child of Destiny**

Chapter 9

When the young couple finally arrived at Regina's home she was excited ready to show every little secret the manor house held to her newly found love. They spent almost a week in the quiet of the manor talking and getting to know each other even better now that they weren't aiming to get somewhere and Regina found herself falling even more in love if that were possible. She enjoyed Emma's company more so than she ever thought possible. The two shared everything from meals to a bed but nothing unsavory had occurred…at least not yet. Regina was hopeful though. Things would start to head that way and either she would get shy and stop them or Emma would because she sensed that Regina wasn't quite ready for that.

Tonight though Regina was determined she was going to be with Emma the way she now knew she wanted to. She was still a bit innocent when it came to sex but she was willing to try and that was all that mattered right? She brushed down her skirts as she stepped from the barn. It was beginning to get dark. After dinner they would retire to the library and Regina knew she would either play her piano or she and Emma would sit and read to each other as they had taken to doing each night they'd been here. Things were peaceful and even Emma seemed happy in her home which truthfully she supposed it was hers now since her father…Rumplestilskin she reminded herself forcefully was locked away never to get out again.

She stepped out of the barn the lush grass bowing beneath her boots as she made her way back to the house where she knew Emma was waiting. The blonde wasn't too terribly fond of riding but she was decent at it. She said she preferred something she didn't have to straddle. Regina had blinked at the small smirk Emma had shot her way but she figured it was just some sort of inside joke that she was missing out on again. She had shrugged it off and gone about her business none the wiser for what Emma had actually insinuated with her comment.

"Emma?" Regina called watching as the blonde woman descended the stairs. "What's wrong?" She saw the small leather satchel thrown over Emma's shoulder.

"I have to go."

"Go? Go where? What's happened? Emma it's late." Regina stared wide eyed as she watched her love come to stand before her in the grand foyer from the marble staircase.

"There's been an emergency Regina. I have to leave now. It can't wait until morning?"

"Did something to happen to Henry?" Regina asked reaching and lifting Emma's hands to hold in her own. She laced their fingers together in an attempt to get Emma to stop and explain this to her.

Emma paused studying Regina's pretty features before she nodded, "Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? By who?" Regina asked watching Emma swallow. "My father." She said dully knowing the answer just by looking into Emma's eyes.

"Yes; he wants to make a deal with me."

"A deal? For what?" Regina demanded even as Emma tried to pull away and walk out the two large wood front doors with their thick iron locks and handles. "Emma wait! Tell me why does he want to make a deal with you?"

"Regina," Emma sighed her shoulders drooping in defeat. "You know my parents owed him me right? And I told you about my own son bringing us back here."

Regina nodded, "Yes you said this far away land was a horrible place and that you wouldn't wish it on anyone."

"My son has a book it tells all of our stories my cousin's, Cinderella's, everyone's. You're never mentioned because you weren't known but it does tell about your father and the son he lost."

"He wants to go there doesn't he? That's where my brother is." Regina read between the lines easily as Emma nodded.

"My son was born in that world and he has the book. It doesn't have any magical properties that I can tell but if your father thinks it's helpful he'll have taken it along with my son to find his own."

"Where do you think he would've taken him? He's magical he can go anywhere." Regina offered with a helpless shrug.

"I don't know but I can't just stay here while my kid is in danger."

"Of course not; give me time to pack my things and I'll come with you. I may be able to follow his movements."

"Do you have any idea where he might be."

Regina shook her head sadly, "No but I can at least try to track him by his magic. It's all unique and his is especially because of the darkness inherit within it."

Emma nodded, "Okay, you're probably my best shot at finding my son anyways and your father won't hurt you."

"We don't know that." Regina said sadly. "After all he may be after your son to get to his but I was never his child. He wouldn't do that for me."

Emma watched as the woman she loved slumped off to get her things together with a heavy heart.

* * *

Not many words passed between the two as they rode hard all night and day long. They only stopped to allow the horses to drink and to eat a little of the rations Regina had though to pack. They had a few hard days ahead of them and Regina knew they wouldn't get any peace until Henry was found. How her father could take a little boy she didn't understand. He wasn't the man she'd always thought him to be but then again he never really was a man to her either. He was her father be him an evil imp as she'd heard Emma curse at him or be he a powerful wizard that was imbued with the powers of darkness itself. She knew she had to stop thinking of him as simply her father. He wasn't that anymore nor had he ever been but she still couldn't help it. Even after all this time he was simply the man that raised her though he may not have truly loved her and he may have been using her for some greater purpose she knew not nor did she suppose it truly matter. She'd had a happy upbringing though admittedly lonely.

Regina looked up when Emma pulled the horse to a stop. She hadn't realized they had made it to Cinderella's kingdom until just now. She had been so caught up in her musing that she had failed to even notice.

"Come on Regina. Let's go and see what they've found out so far."

"How did you find out he went missing?" Regina asked softly for the first time. She had been wondering how the message had sought Emma out in the high fortress her father had raised her in but she never did really ask.

"My cousin uses blue birds to send communication sometimes. One of her birds found me to deliver the message. She and James were going to meet us here since Cinderella's kingdom is closer to the abandoned mine where your father was being held."

Regina nodded as they stopped right outside the gates and Emma swung down from the saddle. She spoke quietly to the guards standing near the large wood and iron gate before stepping back as it lifted. She hauled herself back up on the horse and they moved through the gates together. Regina couldn't help but wonder what they would be facing when they finally got inside but she knew whatever happened she would help Emma in whatever way possible. When you were in love that's what you were supposed to do right?

Right, her head and heart agreed. She would help and hopefully her father wouldn't be too angry with her. But then why should she care? He'd already shown her what he thought of her but a part of her still wondered if he'd done this to try and protect her from what he was going to do. She'd never really know she supposed. She'd just have to wait and see what happened and hope they got to Henry before any serious harm befell him.

* * *

Author's Ending Notes: damn it's been a long time since I posted on here. I almost forgot. I've been writing a lot of darker pieces that aren't getting posted here though I've been encouraged from a few people to try them out here. I just might but first this little update. I know it's tiny and I'm sorry I sorta got stuck with where this one was going and then I figured I'd give it a shot. For those waiting on Past Lives it won't be much longer. I hope to have it done here by tonight and posted. Oh and if you are interested in reading my darker pieces and you're of age, (I'd say they require a mature audience but hey I considered myself mature at sixteen so what can I say? Just follow the laws in your states or countries and all will be okay.) they are posted over on Tumblr under the name bellaheat. They are named Yearning and Helpless. Yearning is set in fairy tale land and features a more grey Emma and Regina. And Helpless is based in Storybrooke with some added twists. Okay enough about those and I hope you enjoyed this little installment and I hope you leave me some lovely reviews because I haven't really felt like writing either this or Past Lives lately and I'm hoping for some motivation. ~ Bella


End file.
